Kevin
'Kevin '''is a supporting character in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. He's the human caretaker of Krypto who is secretly Superdog living with him. As his owner and close friend of Superdog, Kevin works to protect his dog from those who wants to take him away and help him on his adventures alongside his best friend, Andrea. Background Kevin is a young boy residing in Metro City with his parents. He attends an elementary school and mostly seen with his best friend, Andrea Sussman who is his next door neighbor. Sometime during his childhood, Kevin encountered a supposedly stray dog named Krypto who eventually revealed himself to be a super-powered dog from the planet Krypton. Amazed, Kevin immediately sought to adopt Krypto not before the dog warned the boy about how he will be taken away if someone discovers his true identity. Knowing that, Kevin promised to protect Krypto. His parents agreed to adopt Krypto and they began to live happily as a boy and a dog. Development Kevin is one of the characters that the storywriter wanted to include the Black Lion franchise. Not that many differences between the Warner Bros. version and the Wooten version except that the storywriter proposed that when Krypto, Streaky and the Dog Stars are in trouble, Kevin will use his quick-wits to free his dog friends and bring whomever to justice. It is still undecided whether the storywriter wanted to include Kevin's younger sister, Melanie or not. Personality Kevin is a young boy with a knack for science and greatly admires the technology that surrounds his home. He wishes to help the city by creating more technology just like Hugo. Despite not participating in the science fair, Kevin is very supportive of all the contestants and wishes them, all luck with winning the science fair. Next to his friend, Andrea, both she and Kevin serve as a friend to animals and hate those who are cruel and abusive to animals or those wishes to harm or even kill them for their personal gain. Despite his young age, he is very defiant, outspoken and refuses to accept unfairness In the upcoming episodes, Kevin will show a great level of leadership, bravery and maturity as he and Andrea will use their quick-wits to rescue their animal friends from the clutches of Mechanikat or another villain. Physical appearance Kevin is a slender young boy with tan skin. He wears a blue shirt with green stripes, black pants and has black wavy hair. Appearances The Nature Dragon meets Krypto Kevin has a minor role in his debut. He is seen at the Metro City Science Fair with his friend, Andrea and Krypto. They bump into the young inventor, Hugo where his invention nearly falls and breaks until Krypto saves it. Hugo thanks and compliments Krypto by calling him a well-trained dog. Kevin then leaves Krypto and Streaky to go to the food court, so he wasn't there to witness the destruction of Hugo's invention. By the end of the episode, Kevin comes back to see Hugo's invention and wins the award. He joins him, his pet, the Dog Stars and his new friends on a trip to the ice cream shop for a celebration party. The Nature Dragon: The Series Kevin will have a major role in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Students Category:American characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Based-off characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Pre-teens